Finding Sirius
by Moony245
Summary: Sirius has gone missing, and James and Remus find him rather distracted in the common room. T for safety, but it's not bad. No Peter because he bothers me.


_**Hello! This is just a random idea I had with one of my friends, and I felt the need to write it down. Hope you like it!**_

James and Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Padfoot?" James called. The two friends had been looking for the third member of their trio, Sirius Black, for close to an hour.

"Er, Prongs, I think I found him," Remus answered, indicating to a dark haired boy in the corner of the common room.

Sirius was a handsome boy. His dark, flowing hair was black as night, and it framed his handsome face. He had a strong build, and the muscles of his arms lightly shone through his robes. His deep gray eyes sparkled with life, and he had a happiness that seemed to surround him. He was always seen laughing and joking with his many friends.

Because of his many attractive features, it was no surprise that Sirius was often surrounded by girlfriends. He was currently dating a girl named Elle.

Elle was a sixth year, the same as James, Remus, and Sirius. She was very popular amongst the girls in Gryffindor, and she was very pretty. She was tall, and had long, flowing brown hair that shone when the light touched it. Her blue eyes were full of youth and happiness as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Elle had quickly made herself a member of the Marauders. She helped them on nearly every one of their pranking missions. Although Sirius had had many girlfriends in the past, he had told James on more than one occasion that this girl was the one.

It was this girl that James turned around to see glued to Sirius's face.

Sirius and Elle were snogging quite passionately in the corner of the common room.

_Honestly_, James thought to himself, _don't they know there are _first_ years in here?_ He made a mental note to tell Sirius to be more careful in choosing his locations for snogging as he tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you guys get a room?" James scolded. Sirius and Elle instantly broke apart. Sirius's hair was sticking out in all directions, and he was winded as he spoke.

"Why, Prongs? Do you find us _distracting_?" he then went back to snogging the girl in the corner. James sighed and turned back to his friend, noting that another girl had entered the common room.

Corrinne was Elle's best friend, but they could not be more opposite. While Elle was beautiful and outgoing and popular, Corrinne was quiet and shy. She was a pretty girl, but nothing compared with her best friend. She had dark brown hair that was long and wavy. She was shorter than Elle, and her hazel eyes were large and bright.

The girl entered the common room almost without a sound and stood silently next to Remus. Corrinne and Remus had been dating for several weeks, but unlike Sirius and Elle, almost no one knew of their relationship. Both Remus and Corrinne were quiet and did not show much affection for each other in public other than a friendly wave.

Although they did not show as much affection as Sirius and Elle, the two of them could be seen almost anywhere together. Both Remus and Corrinne were prefects, and they were always trying to convince the other Marauders against their pranking games, only to join in a little later.

James sat at one of the tables with Remus and Corrinne. Remus and Corrinne immediately started writing the Potions essay that was due in a week while James sat across from them.

"They really should be more careful," James said, indicating to Sirius and Elle. "No first year needs to see that."

"I'm sure many of the first years have seen worse in the corridors," Remus answered without looking up from his essay. "Besides, it's not like there is a whole lot we can do about it. They're not going to move, and you know that, Prongs."

James laughed, but then his face grew more serious. "Lily's mad at me after what we did to Snivellus," he said sadly.

"I tried to tell you that would happen," Remus answered in an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"Yeah, yeah," James dismissed, "but how do I fix it?"

"Here's a thought," Remus began still not looking up from his parchment, "how about you start by apologizing?"

James leaned back on his chair, a look of feigned shock on his face. "Really, Moony?" James answered sarcastically, "I had never thought of that," he finished before returning back to his normal serious tone of voice. "I tried to apologize, but she would not hear any of it. She's furious about it."

"She'll get over it, Prongs," Remus reassured. "Anyone can see that she's mad about you." James laughed softly, and no one said anything for a while.

James watched as Remus and Corrinne worked silently on their Potions essays. He laughed to himself suddenly, causing both people across from him to look up in surprise.

"Speaking of being mad for each other," James began through the laughs, "you know it wouldn't kill you two to show at least a little that you like each other."

Corrinne blushed while Remus laughed. "That's funny," he answered, "after the lecture you just gave Padfoot and Elle about showing too much affection, I thought you would have minded."

"Nah," James said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't mind, just so long as you don't show it as much as those two. I mean really, it's a wonder they don't swallow each other!"

"Hey!" The three of them turned around to find that Sirius had broken his kiss with Elle only long enough to scold them. He was now back to passionately snogging his girlfriend.

The three of them were now laughing wholeheartedly, earning a few strange glances from the second years that were doing homework on the other side of the room. Remus and James now had tears in their eyes from the strength of their laughter.

"Seriously though," James began after he had gotten over his laughing fit, "people are starting to question your relationship. You barely even say anything to each other! I mean a 'Hi, how are you?' when you see each other wouldn't kill you."

Remus laughed and lightly grabbed Corrinne's hand that had been resting on the tabletop. She blushed but did not shy away.

"There, that's better," James approved, before turning to the corner to find that Sirius and Elle had vanished. _Now just to find where those two went off to_, he thought to himself.


End file.
